mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Sherk vs. Ryuki Ueyama
The first round began. Sherk landed a left hand and got a good double passing quickly to side control. Ueyama is wearing Pancrase style boots or whatever. Sherk going for north-south, kneed the head three times. Ueyama stood. Sherk worked another double. He lifted him and slammed him hard to guard. Nine minutes left. Ueyama worked a high guard. Sherk passed to side control. Ueyama giving up the back. Sherk turtled him up, kneed the head twice. Another knee. Eight minutes left with another knee. Ueyama pulled half-guard. Sherk passed to side control. He's mounting. He did. Ueyama giving up the back, back to mount. Sherk landed four lefts. A right and a left, Ueyama gave up the back. Both hooks. Two rights under. Seven minutes left. Ueyama turned into guard. Sherk reversed and stood. Nope they scrambled, Ueyama nearly had the back, they broke. The crowd applauded. Sherk shot and slammed Ueyama hard to guard with a double. Six minutes left. Sherk with a right elbow to the body. Two left hammerfists. Two right hammerfists. He passed to side control, Ueyama turtled up. Sherk kneed the head twice. They stood and broke with Sherk kneeing the body. Five minutes left. Ueyama landed a leg kick. Sherk shot for a double and got it nicely. He's taking the back defending a kimura. Ueyama regained half-guard working on it. Sherk is taking the back defending. Four minutes left. Ueyama standing working on it, dropped back down pulling half-guard working it. Sherk looks calm and patient. Sherk passed mounting. Three minutes left. Two rights to the body. A right and a left and a right. Ueyama gave up the back, both hooks, flattened out. Sherk landed a right and a left, two rights. He's thinking about the choke. He's working on it now. Two minutes left. Sherk abandoned it. Ueyama regai... Sherk went to side control instead actually. He mounted. Ueyama gave up the back with both hooks. Sherk flattened him out again, a right under. Three lefts. He turned back to mount. One minute. Sherk thought about an arm triangle. He's passing over. He remounted abandoning it. Thirty seconds with three or four rights and a left. "Take it!" Sherk landed three or four rights and a left, a right hammerfist. A short left there, the first round ended. Sherk's. The second round began. Ueyama landed an inside kick. Sherk shot for a double and got it to guard. He's passing and did quickly to side control. "Stay heavy." He's mounting, nearly got reversed, Ueyama regained guard. Sherk passed to side control. Four minutes left. Sherk mounted, Ueyama gave up the back, both hooks. Ueyama defending the choke trying to turn into guard. Sherk went hard for it. Ueyama escaped. Sherk lost the hooks to side control, went for north south. Three minutes. Sherk working on a north-south choke. He kneed the head and let it go. Back to north-south, kneed the head. Another knee. Another. Two minutes. Another knee there and another. Two or three right hammerfists. Three rights. Sherk got the back. Back to side control. A right. One minute. Sherk mounted. Ueyama gave up the back. Both hooks. Ueyama rolled turning, he regained half-guard. Two lefts to the body. Another. Thirty seconds. Sherk is passing and did to side control. North-south, knee to the head. A right hammerfist, two knees, right hammerfist, two lefts to the body, another, another. A right. The second round ended, Sherk's, they hugged on their knees.